


Marking One's Territory

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied Watersports, Jealousy, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Someone's touching Sirius’ things.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Kudos: 33
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Marking One's Territory

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 5: Possessiveness / Jealousy
> 
> Unbetaed

“For fuck’s sake, Pads, sit still. What the hell’s wrong with you?” James snapped, slamming his hand of cards on the table between them.

“She’s all over him,” he all but growled.

James followed his eyeline across the common room to where Remus, Lily and Marlene poured over their Arithmancy essays. “Who‽” James watched as Lily passed a textbook across the table to Remus. 

“There! See! Look at her touching him!”

“Okay, Pads,” James snapped his fingers a couple of times in front of Sirius’ face to get his attention. “Look at me.” Sirius turned reluctantly. “Are you insane? Have you gone full-on Uric The Oddball?”

“But she–”

“But she nothing. Remus isn't cheating on you with Lils, or Marlene, or the portrait of Sir Cadogan, or anyone else for that matter. He loves you. You know it, I know it, anyone who's been in the same room as you two knows it!” Sirius relaxed a little in his chair, “Now you can either calm the fuck down and play your turn or you can go over there and piss on him to mark your territory. What's it to be?”

“Well…” Sirius gave an infuriatingly smug smirk, “if you insist.”


End file.
